


I Am Here (For You)

by Sintharius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: Gabriel went looking for Jack after returning from a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [post](http://queenislanzadi.tumblr.com/post/151876176251/how-often-did-gabriel-come-back-from-a-mission-and) on Tumblr.
> 
> Rated T due to some bad language.

The mission was a success.

Gabriel leaned back tiredly on the bench. A mission to put down a small-time gang and their drug ring had gone sideways when they got ambushed – and although his team managed to complete the mission, two Blackwatch agents was injured during the ambush.

All Gabriel wants to do is to get into bed and cuddle his boyfriend, debrief be damned - brass can wait until tomorrow morning.

When the Blackwatch dropship finally lands on the Swiss HQ’s airstrip, Gabriel was the first to step out. “All of you, go get yourself cleaned up. I will debrief with Commander Morrison.” Mumbles of agreements spread between the exhausted agents as medics flocked around the injured.

Gabriel catches McCree leering at him from the corner of his eye – the kid likely knew what “debrief” with Jack actually entailed – but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

“Good night, boss” And with that McCree slinks off.

It was late in Zurich, but Jack usually stays up late for paperwork or whatever shit the UN throws at him so he is probably awake at this hour. Gabriel makes his way to Jack’s room – he was glad the late hours meant there was no one around to ask questions about why the Blackwatch Commander is going to the Strike Commander's room for a debrief.

Gabriel knocks on the door. “Jack? Are you in there?”

No answer. “Jack, I’m coming in” He clicks the door open and steps inside.

The bedroom was dark and empty. Jack isn’t in his room.

As far as Gabriel knows, Jack doesn’t have any missions scheduled today, so definitely still on base. Where could he be? 

His office? What sort of entitled politician would be calling the Strike Commander this late?

The gym? Jack sometimes go down there to work off his nerves, but nothing big has been happening recently to get on his nerves. Unlikely.

The mess hall? Gabriel caught Jack reading reports in there once, but that was when Gabriel was away for a month and Jack had been struggling with insomnia (which was better now, thank God). Probably not.

But first he needs to get out of his gear and shower. Jack can wait.

With that in mind, Gabriel trudged to his room. 

The door was unlocked.

What?

Gabriel’s battle instincts kicked in. The Blackwatch Commander inches the door open, all the while gripping a shotgun in his other hand.

Only to see the Strike Commander lying in his bed.

Jack was lying on his side with his face to the door, huddled in one of Gabriel’s hoodies (he really needs to stop taking those, Gabriel is running out of hoodies damnit). He was asleep, features evened out in peaceful slumber - it makes Gabriel's heart skips a beat.

Gabriel shook his head fondly as he holstered his shotgun. Jack is sleeping in his bedroom of all places – the man must have fallen asleep waiting for him to get back from the mission. No need to go looking now that Jack is here.

Without thinking, he stepped over to place a gloved hand on Jack’s face. The Strike Commander stirred.

“…Mm…Gabe?”

“I’m here Jack. Go back to sleep.”

“Stay?”

“After I get cleaned up, sure” And with that Jack dozed off. 

Gabriel pulls the blanket over Jack's shoulders before turning to strip out of his gear, still smiling from ear to ear.

Perhaps, Gabriel thought, coming home to this isn’t bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9337838).
> 
> Come by my [Tumblr](http://www.sintharius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
